The New Battle Begins
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: Everything has settled down since the battle, the school has been rebuilt, everything seems like it has gone back to normal. The gang's all back and in their senior year of DWMA, but there is a new evil around the corner. SUMMARY SUCKS BUT IT IS A GOOD STORY! Two O.C's but the story flows really well. R&R I need criticism! (Title might change as well as rating)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK! SORRY I KNOW I HAVE SAID THAT BEFORE BUT I MEAN IT THIS TIME! My hiatus is over with and here is a fanfic I am working on with littleangel1031. It has us in it, and it is amazing. GIVE IT A TRY! This will be updated every odd day at school that I have I promise. Read away!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Was it truly wise, Lord Death?"

"Hmm?"

"It just doesn't seem so logical. Both girls are meisters but you're making them work as partners when attending the DWMA?"

"That certainly seems to be what I wrote in my report, doesn't it Stein?"

The man with unbrushed grey hair, a strange screw going through his head, nudged his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and then sat back in his chair as he let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette resting lazily at his lips. "I suppose so."

The other man hadn't even appeared to be a man but a dark figure with a gentler tone then you would expect for a man with a skull mask for a face. "Well then everything is alright!"

"I just don't think putting two such powerful young people in one partnership is a good idea."

"We did the same thing when it came to Spartoi."

The grey haired man scoffed. "Spartoi is filled with multiple individuals who teach and learn from one another. These two girls are different. Their history, their family, their blood, their power. It's all too different.."

"You're one to comment for someone who has experimented on himself in many _different_ ways."

Now it was turn for the man to smirk which gave no comfort to those who viewed it. It crawled over his face widely with an upturn recognized for being insane.

"I can't deny that."

The dark figure swiftly turned from the man, looking to a mirror which hadn't shown his reflection but instead showed a small city. "I have a feeling things will turn out just fine."

"ANGEL GET UP!" A girl's voice echoed in one certain bedroom, light brown haired reaching below her shoulders with striking sea blue eyes, her cheeks with freckles to perfection.

The other girl lay covered in bed with sleek silver hair and when she opened her eyes, they were revealed to be a dull but pale forest green. Her pale skin only added to her look as she turned around to glare at her friend.

"What do you want Jamie?" She murmured softly, still trying to wake up properly.

In turn the girl, Jamie, placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression. "Oh get up already will you? Breakfast is ready and- Are those Reese's wrappers? Wait. That's my stash!"

Angel's eyes wandered to her trash bin next to her desk and caught sight of the wrappers her friend spoke of.

"Oh. So they are."

"What do you mean 'so they are'!? Those were mine! You can't just take my chocolate!"

"When you don't hide it. It's mine. When you hide it and I find it, it's mine. You would think those rules were something you were accustomed to by now."

Angel yawned, stretching and sitting up. Her hands instantly retreated to her face to rub her eyes and when her vision cleared she could see her best friend standing a few feet away from her and in no better mood than a minute ago.

A sigh escaped her lips. "Would an 'I'm sorry', help?"

"Maybe!" Jamie huffed.

Angel let a silence carry throughout her time of contemplation. "Well I can't really think of any reason I should be sorry so I won't bother."

Jamie threw her hands up in the air in exasperation then sighed rolling her eyes.

"Fine," She began. "Could you ATLEAST get up so we can get to school? I'd rather not be late to school. Again. I don't need to give your father a reason to dissect me."

"My father never needs a REASON to dissect anything...or anyone for that matter." Angel smiled and laughed softly. Jamie nodded laughing along with her and sighed. Jamie walked out of the room heading to the kitchen. Angel sat up with a sigh as she slowly got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, picking out her clothes for the day.

Angel and Jamie have been living together for almost nine years now. It still feels like yesterday when Angel found her. Alone.

*FLASHBACK*

"Jamie! STAY BACK!" Her mom shouted, her stake firm in her hand and her father holding onto his sword ready to strike. Jamie stood frozen, unable to move. Terrified and holding her own stake close to her chest. Her mom jumped out of the way of a blow from the vampire charging towards her but her father was shot back into the wall.

"DADDY!" Jamie shouted, coming out of her daze. She ran to her father's side as he lay in a heap against the wall breathing raggedly. "Dad...DADDY WAKE UP!" She cried grabbing his shirt. That's when she heard it. The sound of a blade tearing through skin. Jamie's eyes widened as she turned around, seeing her mother's eyes. Her mother had jumped in front of her to stop a blow. The sword that had hit her in the back was piercing through the front of her chest, dripping with her mother's blood. Jamie opened her mouth to cry out, however no sound came out. The vampire ripped the blade out of her body as he body slowly fell to the ground.

Everything moved in slow motion.

Her mom's eyes slowly closed, as she fell. It felt like years before she finally hit the ground. Jamie slowly let go of her dad, running to her mother's side. She screamed in pain and anguish. Her rock. The one that taught her everything she knew about vampires and slaying, was gone.

Jamie held onto her mom's lifeless body, cradling her close as her blood stained her torn shirt.

"Mommy." Jamie whispered softly. Her tears streaking her cheeks. "You...you have to get up. I...I need you ...I'm nothing without you mommy." Jamie whimpered as she laid her head against her mom's and sobbed. The ache in her chest only made things worse. Her heart was abovebreaking. Jamie stroked the hair away from her mom's face and looked up. The vampire stood her, fangs glinting in the sunlight. Jamie straightened her jaw looking up at the monster.

"Do it." She said shaking with anger and a hint of fear. "Kill me. Just do it. What are you waiting for just KILL ME-"

Before Jamie could utter another word, The vampire was hit. A blade sticking out from his belly. He slowly looked down examining the weapon before it was ripped out and he fell to the ground, a soul taking his place. Jamie saw someone standing in front of her. The silver hair, the green eyes. It was the same girl she had seen the other day. Angel Stein, she remembered. A girl only a year younger than she was.

Angel looked down at Jamie. Her eyes softening as she looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Jamie looked at her wide eyed and then down at her mother's body. Her tears returned and streaked along her cheeks as she slowly laid her mom down gently. Jamie stared at the woman lying on the ground lifeless. Then she looked back up at Angel who held her arms open wide. Jamie looked at them and felt her eyes tearing up again as she got to her feet running into Angel's arms and sobbing, crying out in pain and loss. Angel had just stood there holding her and smoothing her hair back, holding her as she cried.

Ever since that moment.

They have been inseparable.

*FLASHBACK END*

The girls walked up the steps of DWMA. Angel never seemed to be bothered by it much, however Jamie LOATHED the trip up to the school. She did understand the reasons the steps were put there though. To exercise and prepare for the day ahead.

"So, think you'll manage to get a word out to Soul today?" Angel asked with a smirk as Jamie stalled and a blush coated her cheeks.

"I'd rather not think about that considering the last time I tried to talk to him he almost took me to the nurse thinking I was sick." Jamie sighed running a hand through her hair. Angel nudged her.

"C'mon! It can't be that hard! Just say 'hi!' and then start a conversation!"

Jamie groaned shaking her head. She knew once Angel had her mind set on something there was no changing it.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked inside. The hallways were buzzing with students ranting and raving about a completed mission and others about missions they were about to take on. Jamie smiled looking around until she saw him. Soul. Everyone knows him. His white hair and the fact that he's a death scythe. Obviously becoming the coolest guy in school like he had always dreamed. Jamie had known him since she was little. Maybe not known him much but she would see him every now and then. Wanting to talk to him, but she was always too shy. He had talked to her before but, despite what Angel had told her, she felt he was way out of his league. So, she just stayed where she thought she belonged.

The Friend Zone.

"You do realize you have been staring at him for almost a full five minutes right?" Angel said, tearing Jamie from her gaze causing her to blush deeply red. Before Jamie could speak Angel shoved Jamie in his direction murmuring an "Oops" As Jamie stumbled and fell into someone.

Into Soul.

She wanted to die.

Soul looked down at her and smirked, raising an eyebrow and chuckling as he steadied her.

"Hey Jamie." Soul spoke to her normally. Jamie's eyes widened as she swallowed, her face red and embarrassed.

"H-HEY! Soul! S-Sorry!" Jamie sputtered before standing up straight, fixing herself.

"It's cool, no worries. You look cool today. Changing it up?"

Trying to think of some reply, Jamie stuttered away and while she couldn't focus in the first place, it did not help with the silver haired girl behind her having her soul nag her best friend's, urging her on with silence as her bountiful encouragement.

Finally ready to speak, Jamie lifted her head with confidence. "Soul-!" It immediately dropped as she felt her body become brushed into dust as he was facing the other direction. "Oh." He remarked. "Maka's looking for me. I better get to her before she comes swinging her Maka Chops at me. See you later Jamie." He smirks at her and lifts his hand to ruffle her hair slightly in a playful way but nothing permanent to mess it up.

As he dashed off, Jamie could barely breathe while leaning on Angel who stood there watching Soul vanish from Jamie's hopes and dreams. "He ruffled my hair… Like I was his little sister!" Jamie whimpered out as Angel could only pat her friend's back gently.

"Well in case you want to die, I can always check with Lord Death if he's busy or not." Angel suggested only making Jamie groan more.

"You sure talk a lot smack for a kid." Jamie narrowed her eyes at her friend while Angel only smiled sweetly.

"I'm only a year younger than you and you're a year younger than Soul. You're lucky you have any classes with him at all." Angel pointed out.

Jamie sighed, standing up straight and fixing herself. "And yet I share that many classes with you."

Angel rolled her eyes. "You know how that works. I was put into the upperclassmen classes because I managed to pass through with higher scores, and I requested those classes and both my parents are not only teachers here but they're friends with Lord Death."

Jamie waved her off, having heard the same story multiple times before. "Yep which makes things just as tough on you, doesn't it? Yeah "

At this, Angel tilted her head, watching her friend who walked ahead of her in the hallway. "What do you mean-?"

"I mean the fact that Soul is a senior and he's only a year older than me but you also like a senior. Death the-"

Suddenly Jamie's mouth was kept shut by Angel's hand and Angel narrowed her eyes to her friend. "I would appreciate it if we kept these oh so lovely facts to ourselves."

Jamie only seemed to smirk behind the hand and shrugged as Angel slowly pulled her hand away. "Fine...It's only a matter of time before he makes a move." Jamie mentioned. Angel scoffed.

"Oh please, he wouldn't. If anything I would have to be the one to say something. He would be too busy ranting about forgetting to fold the toilet paper. Again." She groaned. Jamie walked over patting her friend's shoulder.

"I think some time he might surprise you." Jamie shrugged as they both made their way to their next class. Soul Studies.

Angel walked in patting Jamie's shoulder murmuring words of encouragement over and over of how Jamie needs to 'Try again!' However, Jamie felt like it was impossible. Her and Soul used to talk all the time when they were younger, but after she turned fifteen, she knew she liked him. She can barely even get a sentence out to him now that she realized her feelings. Angel knew the moment that they met that she was going to fall for him. It was only a matter of time.

It was also her plan from the start.

However she would never admit to that.

Angel smiled walking into the class and throwing her arms around the teacher. "Good morning Dad!" She said.

Stein looked down at her smiling lightly and patted her head. "Go, take your seat, there's a quiz today."

"Quiz?" Jamie's head peeked up from her desk in a panic.

"Yup looks like it." Angel shrugged with a smile.

"Today's quiz will be on…" Stein began and walked to the chalk board motioning to the drawing. "The Dodo Bird."

Jamie groaned and her head smacked against her desk.

Angel sat with a pencil ready.

"Everyone will have an hour to finish the test. Cheat and I'll dissect you. Your time starts now." Stein announced and sat down at his desk.

Jamie lifted her head and took pencil to paper, analyzing the questions one by one. She glanced over At angel who seem to be flying through each question no problem.

Tests never really bothered Angel. Her father was a mad scientist anyways. It's not like she would have a lot of trouble. He would be there to help her. She used to come home with homework that she didn't understand and sit at her desk biting her lip trying to figure it out herself.

*FLASHBACK*

Angel blew a strand of her silver hair away from her face as she stared at the paper on her desk, pencil tapping impatiently on the wood trying to figure out how to solve the equation. She had already been there for half an hour trying to figure out the problem. Sure she was only eleven and with such new information and lessons, it was understandable that she couldn't solve it and that she would have a hard time with it. Plus, being friends with Jamie who was a year older and already learned this material, she could very easily reach out to her.

Yet she remained stubborn. She stayed on the problem, going back and forth for another ten minutes before her tapping had gone out of control, actually breaking the pencil in her hand and all she could do was stare at the broken half that lay on her desk.

Her broken concentration.

Marie slowly opened her bedroom door, peeking her head in. "Angel, honey? How is the homework coming along-?"

"I GIVE UP!" The young girl screamed out, falling backwards in her chair like her father had done so often. "Homework is for the Devil and all of his little demons! I doubt even they could do that stupid equation!"

While Marie wished to laugh, to giggle, anything at all to respond by such a humorous response, she paused seeing her daughter on the ground with her arm over her eyes which clearly had tear tracks running the sides of her face. "Oh honey… My little girl… You know, you can't solve everything.. There are going to be problems out there that you just can't figure out but everything has an answer. While people may teach you the way they see as right, that doesn't make it always your way."

By this, Angel sniffled, lowering her arms with her eyes glistening from the fallen tears and she slowly sat up. Her mother set up her chair again as the young girl got to sit down again and look at the equation which had brought so much stress to her.

"Remember sweetheart, do it your way." Marie whispered into her daughter's ear and just like that there came a glint to Angel's eyes as she grabbed a new pencil, the broken one remaining there as it's corpse was a reminder of her past pains with this one equation.

And just like that, the equation had been finished within the next minute and just as Marie checked her work, about to congratulate her daughter on solving it, she paused as her eyes widened. "A-Angel! That equation wasn't part of your homework! That was only an example problem of college level algebra!"

As her mother panicked and ushered at the paper, ready to tear it up herself, Angel only looked at it in awe and beamed.

She remained stubborn in the future, completing the work either the way she understood it or the way that was her own.

*FLASHBACK END*

From starting only a mere ten minutes ago for a two paged, double sided test, she stood up and walked to the front and handed the test to her father. Any time she would hand him a test or assignment, he flashed her a look that read, 'Are you sure?', but she gave him a reassured and confident nod before walking back to her seat and smiling. She glanced over at Jamie who was biting on her lip, looking almost as if she were going to chew it off. Then, she found her eyes wandering over to Kid, he looked like he finally got past the part of writing his name and was now onto his questions.

This surprised her. Lately, Kid hasn't been the symmetrical crazy guy everyone knew him as. Sure he would slip sometimes and blow a fuse, however, most of the time he has been calmer. Letting the little things go. Even writing his name doesn't take an hour anymore. Maybe five minutes.

Kid turned his head slightly enough to catch Angel looking at him and he smiled softly. Angel's cheeks tinged with heat as she offered him a small smile then quickly turned back to her desk and ran a hand through her hair.

She was hopeless.

"Time's up." Stein spoke as he stood from his desk collecting all of the tests. Jamie sighed running a hand through her hair. She was sure that she passed but at the same time she wished she had been more prepared. Jamie looked up as Angel came over to her with a huge grin on her face and stopped in front of her.

"You need to talk to Soul again." She said. Jamie sighed rolling her eyes.

"I could barely get a word out earlier what makes you think I can now?" Jamie asked.

"Because I said so and I know you can do it!"

"I can't flirt to save my life."

"Look at him." Angel said, turning Jamie's head in the direction of Soul. "He was so happy when you two were talking earlier. Now he's all bored and sad. Go. Talk to him!"

Jamie swallowed looking in Soul's direction and felt her heart give a squeeze before she looked at Angel and sighed.

"Fine!" Jamie groaned. Angel practically squealed as Jamie stood up and put her long brown hair into a ponytail and felt her cheeks flush. She looked at Soul and began walking towards him, a smile on her face.

'Be confident. You got this.' Jamie thought to herself. She took a deep breath.

"Hey So-!" She began but her foot got caught on a chair, causing her to stumble forward and then fall to the floor. Soul looked at her wide eyed. Angel gasped and covered her mouth. All eyes were on the girl who had fell. Jamie.

Soul got out of his seat and reached down to help her up. Jamie looked up at his hand blushing.

"You okay?" Soul asked.

"Y-yeah I'm...I'm okay…" Jamie sighed and nodded as she took his hand slowly standing up. Angel ran over and then shot a glare at everyone who was watching.

"Can I help you all?" She asked and that was all that was needed to make everyone turn their heads from the sight, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, why don't we all just meet up at lunch?" Soul suggested. He looked at Jamie's ankle."Maybe we could also get that ankle looked at."

Jamie blushed softly and shook her head.

"I'll be okay. Lunch sounds good though." Jamie answered with a soft smile. Soul smiled and nodded and looked at Angel.

"Make sure you get her to get the ankle checked out. I know she's stubborn." Soul chuckled, winking at Jamie before he walked past her. Angel's jaw dropped at how calm Jamie was. Jamie turned and looked at her confused.

"What?" She asked innocently. Angel looked at her.

"You just held a conversation with him!" Angel said with a grin. Jamie looked at her then the direction Soul just left in.

"I did? I did!" Jamie laughed softly.

Angel wrapped her arm around Jamie's shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's get that ankle checked." Angel said. Jamie sighed as she nodded limping slightly next to her as they made their way to the nurse. By her sigh, Angel tilted her head with concern and confusion.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"No…" Jamie murmured, her spirits slowly beginning to dampen. "It's just… One of my very first conversations with him and I screwed it up! And I screwed my ankle up too!"

Angel's eyes only seemed to be gleaming as she grinned and Jamie hesitated, flashing her friend a strange look. "What…?"

By then Angel giggled almost insanely. "Jamie don't you get it?! You unintentionally pulled the best move for getting a guy's attention! Now he'll feel obligated to come to you and check on how you're doing or he'll be genuinely concerned about you and want to take care of you which is even better!"

"Alright.. Not sure how I feel about the obligated part but I like the taking care of me part! Wait… Soul taking care of me…" Suddenly Jamie felt light headed by how her face turned so bright red. "That's… Soul won't…"

"Oh of course he will! That's what cool guys do right?!" Angel was perhaps more excited than Jamie was.

Jamie sighed, looking away with a more than disappointed expression. "That's just it. He's the coolest guy in school and I'm… me-"

"You're ranked the fourth most beautiful girl in school." It was almost basic knowledge and common sense how Angel stated such a thing, looking down the hallway as she walked Jamie around casually.

Jamie on the other hand hadn't taken it so casual as Angel presented it. "What?! That's not true-!"

"It is true. It's in Death's Magazine. Page 3, the column of _Top Fifteen Beautiful Girls at the DWMA!_ " Angel let her eyes flicker to meet Jamie's, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her friend to doubt her. Jamie's jaw dropped and she looked around seeing someone walk by with a magazine and snatched it out of their hands and looked at page 3. It was true. There she was. Fourth. There was a picture of her. Her brown hair looking shiny and smooth, her freckles dotting her cheeks and her blue eyes seeming to sparkle. She was surprised. Since when were there polls?!

SINCE WHEN WAS THERE MAGAZINES?!

When did they get that picture?

"This is crazy, why would people think I'm pretty I don't even dress like half the girls in this school!" Jamie looked at Angel. Angel rolled her eyes and sighed grabbing her hands.

"Jamie it's not just that! You always help anyone who asks for it, your smile can make any guy here fall to his knees and you are one hell of a fighter! Of course people vote for you."

Jamie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "You're pretty too! You help out the underclassmen!"

Angel shrugged. "That's why I'm ranked too. Eighth."

"You should be higher than that."

Angel smiled wrapping her arm around Jamie's shoulders. "C'mon let's get to the nurse so we can get to lunch." Jamie nodded with a smile as they made their way to the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK! SORRY I KNOW I HAVE SAID THAT BEFORE BUT I MEAN IT THIS TIME! My hiatus is over with and here is a fanfic I am working on with littleangel1031. It has us in it, and it is amazing. GIVE IT A TRY!**

CHAPTER 2

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the day and Jamie sighed in exhaustion. She looked around for any sign of Angel but didn't see her. She shrugged thinking she might have gotten a head start home. She did that sometimes if she had a lot of homework. Especially with the big test coming up soon. Jamie made her way to her locker and opened it, beginning to grab her things. Her head perked up hearing voices. She looked at the end of the hall, seeing no one there.

'It must be coming from around the corner?' Jamie questioned herself. She wouldn't have been so interested, but it sounded like Soul's voice with another she couldn't really place. Jamie finished packing what she had to in her bag and then slowly made her way to the corner.

'I shouldn't be snooping but...I need to know.' She thought to herself. She stood there, clutching a book to her chest. She tried to listen, but she could barely hear a word. She peeked slowly around the corner, Soul's back was to her. However, the girl in front of him was none other than a girl that had been out for Jamie's head since she started here.

Cora Natuazaki.

She's a tall brunette weapon. A double bladed scythe to be precise. Perfectly tanned, emerald eyes, and a perfect smile. She was ranked number one in the magazine she had looked at earlier.

Jamie noticed how close she was to him. How he wasn't pulling away. She had seen Cora around him often, he never seemed to show complete interest, however he never seemed to walk away or make an excuse to get away. Jamie tried listening as much as she could.

"So...Do you think you can help me train a little? I'm still a little rusty on transforming." Cora asked. Jamie rolled her eyes. She was totally lying! She NEVER had a problem transforming!

"Uh, I could check with Maka I guess-?"

"Oh that's perfect!" Cora exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Her eyes looked up and met Jamie's and she gasped silently at being noticed, however, Cora just smirked as she looked back at Soul, dragging a finger on his chest.

"Y'know...you really are a nice guy Soul...Any girl would be lucky to be with you…" She began and inched closer to him, batting her eyelashes. "Even...someone like me...I would love to be with you…" She spoke and then pulled him into a kiss. Jamie's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes.

'Pull away…' She thought to herself, hoping Soul would. 'S-stop…''

However he didn't.

Cora opened her eyes from the kiss looking up in Jamie's direction, seeing her, before closing them again trying to deepen the kiss.

She had seen enough. She had to get out of there. She dropped her book before sniffing and running out of the hall, out of the DWMA and down the stairs, wiping her eyes and cursing under her breath.

'I should've known...I'm such an idiot! Why do I even try?!' She thought to herself as she sniffed and made her way home as it began to rain.

(MEANWHILE)

Soul jerked away looking at Cora, hearing the sound of something falling. "What was that?"

"Never mind that." Cora said, turning his head back to look at her and bit her lip. "Just kiss me again." She leaned in but this time he pulled away.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a good person deep...deep down...but I have my eyes on someone else. You know that and I've told you that before." Soul explained to her. She pouted and looked at him and scoffed crossing her arms.

"Honestly I do NOT know what you seen in her! She stammers like a child, she's so shy, and she is a sloppy fighter most of the time!" She threw her hands up in the air.

Soul narrowed his eyes at Cora. "The only sloppy fighter here is you. You can't even protect your meister!"

She gasped softly at him calling her out before flipping her hair. "Oh well...Not everyone can be saved or even pleased for that matter. Enjoy trying to 'win her heart'. Last time I heard she was still talking to Will."

"Will? The weapon from Soul Studies?" Soul asked then scoffed, shaking his head. "They broke up awhile ago. It ended terribly."

"Yeah well," Cora began and inched closer running a finger along his shoulder as she came up beside him. "Let's just say I heard him having a 'Not so innocent' conversation' earlier of something that happened over the weekend. But hey, it's your choice to believe me or not." She shrugged before walking away, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. Soul swallowed as he clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. Was she really back with Will? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he walked down the hallway. His foot caught something, kicking it forward. He looked down seeing it was a book. He kneeled down picking it up and reading the cover. 'City Of Bones.' He had seen someone reading it before, but he had forgotten who. Soul made his way to the library, turning it in, before walking out of DWMA, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head hanging low as he made his way back home.

(PRESENT)

Jamie came through the door slamming it shut behind her, causing a reading Angel to look up at her. Rain dripped from her hair and masked her tears, however her red eyes and nose gave her away. Angel stood and made her way over to her.

"Who do I need to kill? What happened?" She asked immediately. Jamie sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking at her friend angrily.

"Next time you want to make me talk to Soul, DON'T! Okay? Stop trying to convince me that he likes me when he obviously doesn't! He isn't into me, he never will be! I just have a silly High School crush that won't ever mean anything! I'm. DONE!" She shouted as she pushed past Angel, going into her room and slamming the door. Angel looked at her best friend in shock. Jamie never yells at her, let alone gets mad. She walked to Jamie's door and knocked, seeing that it was locked.

"Jamie, talk to me what happened?" She asked softly against the door. Jamie was leaning against it on the other side and she wiped her tears.

"I DON'T want to talk about it. It's not worth it and I'm just done...Just...leave me alone for now Angel…" Jamie whispered, pulling her legs up to her knees as she sat down, curling into a ball.

Angel tightened her jaw and clenched her fist as electricity crackled up and down it. She wasn't angry at Jamie.

She was angry at whoever made her upset.

She sat down against the door, her head resting softly against it as she heard Jamie sniff softly.

"I know you don't want to talk about it...but whatever happened, I'm right here and you know I am." Angel spoke softly, her eyes closing as she reached her soul out to touch Jamie's. Jamie gasped softly at the contact as tears rushed to her eyes, but she accepted it, letting her soul hug angel's back. She felt her chest tighten and she held herself in a tighter ball as she let herself cry.

Angel sat, thinking hard about what was going to happen tomorrow morning. Was she going to severely hurt whoever hurt her best friend?

That and more.

The next morning had went by slowly. Jamie had gotten up and ready way before Angel and made coffee. Her face blank and her eyes puffy from crying that night.

"Hey," Angel yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Feel better?"

Jamie looked at Angel, who looked back at her. Of course she has seen Jamie cry, however she has never seen her look so, broken and miserable.

"Yeah I'm okay." Jamie lied. A smile tugged at her lips as she went back to making breakfast. Angel knew she was lying. It was written all over her face. Angel clenched her teeth together.

The school day seemed to drag on and on. Jamie and Angel made her way to their next class. Jamie had barely spoken a word all day. As they walked in Jamie looked up and her eyes met Soul's. He smiled at her naturally, a toothy grin that always made her smile. However this time it didn't. She forced herself to close her eyes then look away as she headed to her seat. Her chest tightened and her heart felt empty. Soul looked at Angel confused. Angel looked back at Jamie. She wasn't even acknowledging that he existed. No smile, no blush. Nothing. Soul stood up and walked towards Jamie, leaning on her desk with his grin.

"Hey." he said in his normal tone. Jamie's throat felt swollen but she swallowed as she leaned down to get out her notebook.

"Hey." she murmured. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" Soul asked. Jamie nodded not muttering a single word. Soul instinctively reached forward placing a hand on her shoulder as if to ask her one more time, just with his eyes. Jamie looked into them. Blue meeting red. Her heart fluttered but she stopped the feeling. Knowing it would just hurt her in the process.

"I said I'm okay Soul. Now I need to take these notes." She said softly as she started to write in her notebook. Soul stared at the brunette. Jamie not talking to him? No nervousness? No blush? He knew something was wrong but he didn't press any further. He made his way back to his seat and sighed leaning back.

"Bout time he realized she was nothing special." Cora had whispered to a girl beside her. Angel's ears perked up hearing this. She didn't need to hear anything else. She knew exactly what was going on.

She was livid.

When class finally came to an end, Jamie gathered her stuff and walked out of the classroom heading to the library. She didn't need to tell Angel where she was going. She could sense her soul if need be. Jamie's hand reached for the door when another landed on top of her's. She looked up and saw Will. His black hair and blue eyes. His tall and broad build. He was attractive. She knew it. They had dated for a few months before. Things just didn't work out. He wanted things she wasn't ready to offer, and that was the deal breaker it seemed.

"Hey." Will smiled. "What's up?"

"What do you want, Will?" Jamie said annoyed. All she wanted was to read in peace. He furrowed his brow with a smirk.

"Aw, c'mon Jamie. Don't be like that. I was just saying hi."

"Well 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'." She said as she opened the door but then he closed it with his hand. Before she could utter a word he was hovering above her.

"Listen, I just wanted to ask you to the ball. Is that too much to ask?"

Soul stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Will with Jamie. He stood behind a wall, listening closely. Was Cora actually telling the truth? Was Jamie going to get back with Will?

"I don't want to go to the ball with you." Jamie said plainly.

Will scoffed, a hand running through his hair. "It's because of Eater isn't it? Jamie could you be anymore pathetic?"

Jamie's heart sped off. A blush rising to her cheeks. "I...I don't know-"

"Oh don't pull that 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap. It's obvious. We all know. But trust me, I can give you way more than him." Will purred as he leaned closer. Jamie froze. Her heart racing in a panic. She needed out of the situation. However her feet wouldn't move. As if she was glued to the floor.

"Will...Stop. Don't do this." She whispered.

"Don't do what?" He said, his lips brushing her's as he cupped her cheeks.

"I said-"

"She said to stop."

Will turned around to see Soul standing behind him. Jamie looked and gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Get out of here Eater, this doesn't concern you." Will sneered. That's when Jamie took her chance. She seized his arm and twisted it hard as he let out a yell and she put it behind his back, slamming him against the wall. He groaned. She wanted to keep going, however she let him go.

"Get out of here." She muttered. He flipped off Soul before leaving and walking down the hallway.

"Wow. Nice job Jam-"

"You too."

"What?"

Soul stared at Jamie. Her fist was clenched and she was looking at Soul. Staring at him. Her eyes seeming to be angry. "What gives you the right to tell him to leave like that? I had it under control!"

"Jamie you had said stop. I was only trying to get him to leave you alone." Soul defended.

"Well, you didn't need to. I was fine. It doesn't concern you about what happens to me." Jamie muttered. Soul's eyes darkened and he clenched his teeth.

"Well I'm SORRY for trying to defend you! Jesus Jamie! People defend other people that they care about!"

Jamie froze. Her eyes widened slightly as a blush tinged her cheeks.

Then she remembered yesterday. Then let the feelings wash away as she swallowed them down. She turned to the library door and opened it as she walked inside and headed to her favorite section. Soul watched her, debating on going inside. Then decided to give her space and walked away.

When Angel and Jamie headed home, Jamie went straight to her room. Angel watched her. Not bothering to say a word, but then she sat down on the couch and sighed. This was getting too far.

Naturally she wouldn't just let this go. She glanced down at her hands which had electricity running up and down, crackling in the palm of her hand and she took in a deep breath, shutting her palm into a fist yet again as the electricity vanished. Her hands found a new purpose as she pulled out a cell phone, dialing a certain number and smirked when she heard the click on the other end for answering the call.

"Hey there. I need a favor while also giving you a new scoop. It needs to be printed tomorrow. Oh yes, people will buying, I promise you that." Angel chuckled, resting her back against the wall of her home. "Well we're going to be providing a news flash. Have you heard of little Miss Cora?"

Things had gone smoothly the entire night as Jamie distracted herself, holed up in her bedroom while Angel spent the entire night holed up in hers and writing away.

It wasn't until the next morning, Angel had to persuade Jamie out of her bed with the strength of a bulldozer and when they got to the school, Jamie almost looked as dead as Sid.

"Oh cheer up, Jamie-bee." Angel's strange attempts to cheering her friend up rested in her made up words and phrases. "Hey, look at everybody. They all have the Death Magazine."

Her realization had caught Jamie's attention before she shrugged, not caring for much like the magazine. It helped nothing. However, Angel only grabbed a selling copy and flipped through the pages, grinning. "Wow, looks like Cora Natuazaki isn't a virgin."

That name picked Jamie's attention as she quickly grabbed the article and began to read through it. "Not surprised… All she ever does is kiss guys and make them fall for her." The low in her voice gave Angel more than enough information.

"Well I think we should head to class now."

Angel's idea seemed quite innocent as they walked into their first period but while expecting the calm and tranquil atmosphere of a classroom came a hell Jamie didn't wish to deal with at the moment.

Everyone was stuck to the magazine but her eyes unintentionally stuck to Soul who she had never seen looked so pissed in her life. His eyes were nearly glowing a dark red as his hands had crinkled the magazine he was reading and others were whispering, talking loudly, or just plain arguing in what was in the magazine.

"What's going on with them-?" Jamie couldn't finish her statement and at that moment, Soul's eyes met hers almost violently. He ripped the magazine here and there from his frustration before he walked quickly up to her.

"What the hell is this?" He growled at her, pointing to the page of Cora's exposed love life. Jamie rose an eyebrow, unsure of what that had to do with her and she was not in the mood for fighting or arguing; especially with Soul.

"I don't know. I guess someone someone spoke up about her." Trying to shrug it off.

Soul almost appeared feral as he gripped her arm and brought her to look at another paragraph on the page which had his picture beside it. "No, I mean what the hell is this?"

'And so it would appear that by several eyewitnesses, Cora's newest interest happens to be in Spartoi's one and only, Soul Eater Evans! The death scythe who has been running the academy as the Coolest Guy in School has now been dragged around by Cora. Details given by third year, Jamie of the Meister class, had already seen them acting so familiarly as of late and that they were most likely not dating just to keep their reputations out of the way but it does not clear their chances of being friends with benefits. No confirmation has been given by Cora or Soul but when asking around and mentioning such details, no one has doubts of such a scandal happening.'

Jamie couldn't believe her own eyes. That couldn't be possible. She barely even knew there was a magazine until just yesterday and didn't know a single person who was in the committee. How could she clue anybody in? And why would she?

"H-Hey! I don't know what that is but I didn't say anything like that! I don't even know anything about it!" As Jamie tried to defend herself, Soul only groaned more, clearly getting more frustrated.

"Yeah, like I can believe that shit! We're all cool two days ago and then all of a sudden you want nothing to do with me and then this stuff is thrown in my face?! You claiming things about my love life that you don't know anything about?!"

"This has nothing to do with me! I'm telling you! I don't know who wrote that but I didn't tell anybody anything! If it were me, I would've given better information than just you two being close! A magazine would have been more interested in how the two of you were kissing!" Jamie snapped, unable to hold herself back as there were tears starting to brim in her eyes and she was trembling with heart break, frustration, and the intensity.

Soul however was left shell shocked, staring at her with disbelief and for a moment there was silence carrying in the classroom except for Angel, who sat on one of the desks, observing her nails with a dark grin displayed on her features. Except neither of the two had noticed her as they were too caught up in their argument as Angel was forced to hold back her laughter.

"W-What… You… Hang on." Soul took in a deep breath, trying to collect himself together again and dragged Jamie outside of the classroom with him.

If anything, it was a good thing they came to school early enough with Doctor Stein being late as usual. There was only the question of who could have possibly messaged for everyone to come early to school.

"Okay, listen. I don't know what the hell you saw the other day, but clearly you didn't see everything-"

"I saw more than enough!" Jamie cried out, hands trying to cover her own eyes as she felt the tears starting to rise up again even though she had thought they were all gone by now.

"Dammit Jamie! You didn't see more than enough!" He argues, turning his back to her as his hand fists up, punching the wall with a hiss, but he was radiating with angered heat.

"What are you talking about?" She cried out, finally dropping her hands and that seemed to make Soul stiffen as he looked at her in shock by her tears. This was Jamie, one of the strongest and bravest girls he ever knew and here she was, crying in front of him.

"I didn't kiss her-"

"I know that! You only let her kiss you and never pulled away! You're in love with Cora! I get it! She's gorgeous! She's a weapon! She's confident and funny and knows how to flirt! She's cool and perfect for a guy like you and she's absolutely nothing like me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm nothing like Cora and I'm not perfect enough for you! I hope you and Cora-"

There was no other word that escaped from Jamie's lips but instead they took on a new role with Soul's lips on top of hers. They were warm, so rough yet a tinge of gentle in him while hers tasted of tears, soft and scented with light chocolate chapstick. While his eyes were closed, filled with the confidence of his actions, Jamie's kept her eyes wide open as if to make sure he was really there and that this was happening. Soul Eater, kissing her. Her heart was bound to beat a hole out of her chest and land right into his hands but instead his one hand lifted up to cup her cheek, his calloused and tan hand caressing her skin. His soul wavered against hers and slowly she couldn't help but close her eyes, melting into his kiss.

His other hand went by her waist, gently pressing them by a wall while their lips, perfectly molded into one another to a bliss unfamiliar to the either of them but recognizing it as soon as they touched. There was a slight soul resonance between them, but nothing for battle. It was their own feelings which once clashed and now blended together. Her body stopped trembling as she lifted her hand to be placed over his. She had always dreamed of holding his hand but this was in a different fashion than she ever imagined.

The moments seemed to continue for what felt like ages and when she focused on more than just her own feelings, she could feel their chests pressed together, neither of them remembering to breathe and while it may have been exactly from the loss of breath, Jamie could feel his heart racing in sync with hers. His body was built like a fire which burned inside of her, warming her and bringing a new light to her eyes as if she was seeing color for the first time.

As much as they could have continued, their need to breathe was the one thing that pulled them away and once they did, Jamie was finally forced to open her eyes after the standstill of time between her and Soul. Their bodies never distanced as he held the girl in front of him. Soul and Jamie, standing right beside each other with no room for anything to slide past them. There was a silence but compared to the one in the classroom earlier, this one was much more comfortable although neither of them really knew what to say.

Their eyes met and searched but finally Soul took a deep breath in, slowly giving them both room by stepping back. "I'm.. sorry. For acting out like that. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just… seeing you with Will drove me nuts and I...I couldn't believe you would think I actually liked Cora at all. The article was definitely right about most of it. That she is not a virgin and she is only acting like this because she is a definite slut. I don't have any interest in her. Yesterday when she kissed me, I did push her away but I knew something was wrong when she didn't feel turned down, only more confident. I can see now she knew you were there."

This was news to the meister as her eyes widened, understanding that she acted much too quickly and ran off from seeing the one thing she needed. Soul pushing Cora away. Cora used her and played with her mind. Oh she definitely needed revenge for that.

"But I still don't get why you needed to go and tell it to the magazine. I mean, after that.. Kiss… I don't mind it so much now.." Soul was rubbing the back of his neck and there was a slight shock in her expression to see the pink tint in his cheeks. "It did bring on this moment, after all."

It took another couple moments of silence before Jamie could speak up, shaking her head quickly. "N-No! That's just it! I wasn't lying! I didn't put that article or have anything to do with it!"

This was news to the both of them as they stared at one another, both their eyes wide. "Then who-?"

"I did."

The voice captured both of their attention and while Soul looked shocked, Jamie's jaw completely dropped.

Angel.

"Angel?! You sent that article! Using my name?!" Jamie glared at her friend, unsure of whether or not to be mad or curious.

"No shit sherlock. After you came home so depressed yesterday, I figured one of the two things would occur. One, creating this article would cheer you up in the first place and with the small paragraph at the bottom, would give me a hint me if that was what was bothering you. Two, Soul and you would begin to argue and somehow start dating past it because I know how much you both love getting angry and being passionate to release emotions." Angel was smirking, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall beside the classroom. "And it looks like I was right on both instances. I believe the point goes to me."

"Y-You did this? All because…" Jamie blushed bright red, looking between her and Soul as if realizing for the first time that they actually kissed. "Oh.."

"No need to thank me. You just have about…" Angel pulled out her phone, counting the seconds. "About five minutes before Stein gets here. Don't waste it." And with that, Angel had entered the classroom.

Once again, a silence. Then Soul chuckles, stealing Jamie's focus. "What's so funny?" Soul shakes his head with a grin. "She really is a mad genius. She is the one who sent the message for us to get early to school so we would have this time together, set up that article for us to read, and I'm assuming she is the one making Stein late for class."

"She did all of this…" Jamie was quite in awe. Honestly, was there anything Angel couldn't do. "All for…"

Soul nods, blushing once more and with Jamie as they both quickly look away. "For us to… y'know.."

"Kiss?"

"Yeah."

Whether or not the silence was comfortable this time, Jamie bit her lip and looked up at Soul nervously. "I like you." It happened. It finally happened. Now keep going, don't mess it up. "I have liked you… for a while actually. So when I saw you with girls like Cora, I thought I didn't stand a chance. Angel knew. That's why I think she did all of this."

There was no surprise that Soul made evident from Jamie's confession as he chuckled, biting his lip with his sharper teeth. "I had hoped that was the reason you were so nervous around me.. I've liked you for a long time too.. Jamie. Hey.. Um, it would be okay if this was a regular thing? Right? Like, if we dated? Death, I know this isn't cool, I'm sorry. I just can't… relax." He chuckles nervously, trying to throw his nerves into laughter so he appeared more calm.

"Well I don't know about that Soul." This surprised the both of them as it was Jamie who said it but the confidence was astounding. She had a small smile on her lips, a knowing glance passed to him. "Would it really be okay if we dated?"

That left Soul with barely any other words as he stuttered, trying to think of what exactly to say but she smirked, winking at him and leaving him like that. Perhaps entering the classroom wasn't the smartest choice as there would be rumors about what happened but the moment Jamie entered, it appeared as if nothing had happened at all. Like time reversed and the magazine didn't exist at all. Her eyes met up with Angel's who eyes were twinkling, flashing a wink to her best friend.

It was almost scary by how Angel could manipulate this school with such ease. Angel wasn't in any case popular, no cheerleader and no known nerd either. She was everyone's shadow. Something everyone recognized and knew about but didn't pay much mind too. That is, except Jamie. She recognized her shadow and had befriended it with delight. She walked to their desk, sitting next to her.

"How in the hell did you pull that off?" She chuckled slightly in disbelief, running a hand through her hair.

Angel merely smirked, drumming her fingers against the desk. "Oh come on. I'm a mad genius. Did you expect anything less of me? If I revealed how I did it, one, it would take forever to explain. Two, give it five.. Four.. three.. Two… one…" She whispered, looking at the door as Soul had taken his seat but the door flew open, a chair on wheels coming to it and the person in it was Stein.

Naturally he fell backwards due to the little door ledge gap he never paid attention to and he slowly turned the screw in his head, looking at all of his students who in turn stared back at him. "I'm late." That was fairly obvious. "Open up your books and start reading about the life span of the spider monkey. Your pop quiz is on that tomorrow."

The students groaned, unhappy that they would have to go to work so quickly since Stein had been gone the entire beginning of class. Angel shrugged, opening the book and studying anyway. Jamie tried to focus but she couldn't ignore the blush that radiated on her cheeks and her eyes that continued wandering over to Soul who wasn't bothering to study.

Something in common, he was too focused on her just as she was on him. Still, the one lucky thing about Angel's line of work, in a sense, she didn't waste anytime. She smirked as Stein jumped, the bell ringing and signaling their move on to their next class.

However as she was walking out, she noticed her father's stare on her and she smiled sheepishly, waving at him as he let her go with a turn of his screw. Jamie caught up with Angel, looping her arm through hers and smiled.

"Still can't believe you pulled all of that off so perfectly." Jamie giggled. Angel smirked.

"You doubted my skills?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow. Jamie shook her head with a laugh as they continued to walk to their next class. Battle Arts.

As they walked into the classroom, Black*Star was already sitting on his desk and pounced at Jamie, knocking her to the floor. "SURPRISE ATTACK!"

"Damnit Black*Star. You know you can't start until the teacher is present." Angel sighed as she helped Jamie back up onto her feet. Jamie groaned and then glared at Black*star.

This was a fight a lot of people have been waiting for, besides Jamie and Black*star themselves. The tension between two of the strongest fighters in school besides Kid and Maka. Black*Star had been non stop boasting about how he was going to put Jamie on her ass. However, Jamie had kept to herself about it. She knew it was coming and she had been more than ready. Training at home, working out a little harder.

And then there was Angel. While a meister, her skills rested within her soul. Soul Force and Perception, she was not even close to the strength any of those four meisters had. Rather than being envious, she encouraged Jamie and Maka to be the best, or at least surpass Black*Star which surprisingly remained a challenge.

"Ha! Like I care whether or not a teacher is around…" He trailed off into a silence by Angel's growing glare, a dark shadow appearing to grow over her. If Angel became naturally pissed, then she had no trouble taking down Black*Star or Maka, although she had yet to fight against Death the Kid when so angered.

Black*Star jumped off of Jamie and cleared his throat, "Right, well I'm already a star so I can grant you my patience for being such a big fan of me!" He tried to throw away his fear into haughty laughter as Tsubaki smiled apologetically. Jamie just shook her head with a smirk as she went to take her seat with Angel. Battle Arts is her favorite class. Angel liked it to study other students fighting capabilities and learn it down to a science. Technique and motion, using soul perception to predict the next attack. It was all simple to her. Perhaps that was why Soul Studies was her favorite class. She never really liked to fight unless it was necessary.

Or if she was provoked.

Sid made his way into the classroom and looked at everyone.

"I see everyone is here and ready to learn, so being the man that I am I believe we can start-"

"YAHOO!" Black*star shouted as he stood on his desk. "FINALLY! JAMIE! PREPARE TO LOSE!"

Jamie rolled her eyes before looking at Sid for confirmation.

Sid Sighed. "Alright, let's take this outside. Last time someone fought Black*Star the classroom was destroyed. "

Jamie nodded with a smirk and looked at Angel who grinned as everyone made their way outside.

"The fight can now commence. Begin!" Sid announced. Black*star smirked at Jamie, taking his stance.

"It's about time! Your god has been waiting for too long! LET'S DO THIS!" Black*star shouted as he charged toward her. Jamie only smiled and continued to stand in her place. He was going to charge first. She already knew that. She slid her foot behind her as she brought her hands in front of her to block. He hit her hard, causing her feet to slide back on the pavement but she held her ground. She smirked as he looked at her, smirking as well. Then before she knew it, he was gone. Her eyes went wide, searching wildy. 'Dammit!' She thought to herself. 'Where did he go?!'

Before she knew it he landed on her, kicking her into the ground as she hit the pavement hard, it cracking beneath her. She grinded her teeth together. Not so much from the pain.

From annoyance.

Angel stood watching, her teeth clenched and eyes staring at the fight worriedly. She wasn't worried too much. She knew Jamie could stand her ground. She's tough. After every fight she's had with Black*Star, she's gotten better, but it doesn't take away the fact that she is always hurt and sometimes worse and worse. Even though she can take the hits, it doesn't make it any easier to watch. Especially since Black*star doesn't hold back.

Suddenly, Jamie reached behind her grabbing his ankle and throwing him down beside her as she flipped backwards landing on her feet. Black*star didn't stay down for long, He got back to his feet landing behind her, landing a hard kick to her back launching her forward and she hit the ground hard. He smirked, chuckling softly. Jamie slowly stood, her stance wavering, but not long before she turned to face him again. He shook his head with a grin.

"Not bad." He said with a shrug. "For a girl."

Student's jaws dropped at the statement and some girls scoffed before starting to boost Jamie. Telling her to keep going. Boy's cheering on Black*Star telling him to show no mercy. Soul stood on the side, watching Jamie. He was confident that she would be okay, but it didn't change the fact that he was worried nonetheless. He know's Black*stars fighting skills and how he likes to fight.

Black*star charged towards her, fast before she had a chance to react.

"Black*Star BIG WAVE!" He shouted, Shoving his hands into Jamie's front. Her eyes widened as she felt it. His soul electrocuting through her and she cried out. Angel's eyes widened as she wanted to charge forward but she knew she couldn't interrupt the fight.

"JAMIE!" She shouted, worried and afraid.

Jamie flew backward, hitting the wall of the school, crying out in pain as she hit the ground panting heavily, trying to gather her thoughts. Black*star stood straight, fists clenched as he stared watching for her next move. Jamie blinked biting her lip, her muscles screaming and a trickle of blood went down her mouth. She groaned, panting slightly, a hand going to her stomach as she slowly stood again, looking Black*Star dead in the eyes. She was not going to back down from this fight. Not back down from him.

"Jamie enough!" Angel shouted at her. "You can barely stand! We can finish this some other time!" Jamie ignored her friend, keeping her gaze on Black*Star as she stood up straighter. He shook his head with a grin.

"You want to keep going? I gotta say that is pretty impressive. However, " He went back into his stance. "Not as impressive as ME!"

Jamie's eyes flashed iridescent green as she charged him, disappearing from in front of him. His eyes widened and he searched around wildly.

"W-What? Where did she-"

"Up here!" Jamie shouted as she landed a heavy blow into the center of his back shoving him into the ground. He coughed in response but quickly got back up, not before she could sweep him out from under his feet and land a hard roundhouse kick to the side of his jaw. He fell to the side, before he could hit the ground Jamie grabbed him by his arm, pulling him against her as she brought her dagger around and pressed it against his neck. She didn't break the skin, however she kept the blade resting there, showing him one thing.

That she had won.

Sid stood in shock next to Angel. Finally, from battle, after battle, after battle, Jamie had finally beat Black*Star.

"Well, I think it is fairly clear that Jamie has won this battle. Now, lunch is in session. I have never been the kind of man to turn down a hot meal." Sid announced. Jamie released Black*star and he coughed slightly but then turned to look at her. She smiled and then he chuckled holding out his hand.

"Not bad. Might've taken you longer than it should have but what can I say? Against a god like me it's nearly impossible to win. Next time I'll just have to go even harder."

Jamie took his hand and shook it as she spoke. "You better bring it then." She grinned as they high fived. Black*Star turned and made his way back into the school. Angel walked towards Jamie, a glare on her face. Jamie only raised an eyebrow with her grin still plastered onto her face.

"Awesome fight huh?" Jamie asked. Angel only continued to look at her.

"You can't keep pushing yourself that hard Jamie! Yes you won but you could've gotten seriously hurt! I know that battling and all that is what this school is about, but when you could barely stand I just-" Angel sighed running a hand through her hair. "I almost ran in and stopped the fight myself."

Jamie looked at Angel wide eyed but then softened with a nod. "You're right." she said. "Sorry. I'll be more careful."

Angel nodded and then laced her arm through Jamie's. "Good. Now, let's get to lunch already. I'm starving." She smiled. Jamie giggled and started walking with her as they headed to the lunch room.

As the girls entered the cafeteria, they were greeted by the line of kids holding their trays and waiting for their foods. Being no different they both entered the line and looked over to see the salads and pizzas and hot dogs being served. Grabbing what they wanted, the girls sat on the side together and ate.

"So?" Angel spoke up, filling her salad container with all the ranch she possibly could. "Did Soul ask you to the Death Ball yet?"

Jamie nearly spat out her water and choked for just that second, pounding her hand against her chest to breathe normally again while coughing. "W-What?!"

"Y'know. The Death Ball. Only the elite students are invited and we're upperclassmen so we get to go. Plus you're one of the strongest this academy has." Angel pointed out while Jamie finally caught her breath and shook her head. "If the upperclassmen are going then why are you allowed?"

"Just because I skipped a grade doesn't make me lower." Angel snapped back while Jamie grinned and slowly lowered her gaze back to her food, poking at it with the plastic fork the students always grabbed instinctively. Angel tilted her head looking at her. "What's wrong?" Jamie looked up and smiled softly.

"Nothing." she sighed, then she looked back at her tray. "I just heard that Kid had been mentioning something about the ball."

Angel looked at her and then sighed with a shrug. "Cool."

Jamie looked at her with a plain expression before raising an eyebrow. "Cool? Angel, what if he asked you?"

"HA! Jamie, there's no way. Besides I don't even wanna go."

"What do you mean you don't wanna go?!"

"I mean, I really need to study for the test coming up and I don't really like dances, you know that."

Jamie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Angel, it's a ball! You HAVE to go!"

Angel rolled her eyes and continued to eat as Jamie kept rambling on about how amazing this ball is going to be. 'Kid? Asking her?' She scoffed at the thought. 'Now, how can she get Jamie off her back?' She smirked as she finally got an idea.

"Tell you what." She began. "If you get a ninety five or higher on your next exam, I will go to the dance."

Jamie smirked and held out her hand. "It's a deal." Angel shook her hand. "Better start looking for dresses."

"We'll see." Angel said before she went back to start eating. Her eyes glanced up and she shook her head clenching a fist before nodding towards the direction of Soul. "She NEVER quits does she?"

Jamie looked up and then snapped the plastic fork in her hand as she bit the inside of her cheek. Cora was there. Soul was obviously uncomfortable but Cora wouldn't go away. Trying to get closer and closer. Jamie slowly smirked looking at Angel.

"What are you about to do?" Angel asked, a small smirk on her lips. Jamie only grinned wider as she stood up.

"Something that I wouldn't have done before today. " Jamie winked before walking in their direction. Angel watched intently.

Soul saw her coming and gave her an apologetic glance but Jamie was focused on Cora. Cora looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What do YOU want?" She shot at her. Jamie just kept walking before grabbing the front of Souls jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. Students jaws dropped and Soul's eyes widened in surprise. Jamie just continued, keeping him pulled against her before feeling his hands on her waist and then pulling away slowly. She smirked at him then shot a glare at Cora.

"I want to have lunch with my boyfriend." Jamie said with a smirk. Cora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We were in the middle of talking!" She said clenching her fists. Jamie only chuckled then got in her face.

"I wasn't asking permission." She whispered with a laugh and then booped her on the nose before walking away taking Souls hand. Cora scoffed in shock before storming out of the cafeteria. Jamie's heart was beating so fast from adrenaline she thought it would explode. 'How did I do that?!' She thought to herself. She pulled up a chair, letting Soul sit next to her as she took a seat and looked at Angel who was just as surprised.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"How did you do that?! You could barely speak a word to him before today and now you're kissing him in front of crowds?!" Angel asked with a laugh. "It's about time you stood up to her!"

Jamie laughed taking Soul's hand under the table. Soul smiled, looking at her lovingly.

(MEANWHILE)

"How are the plans coming along?" The witch smirked looking at the screens in front of her.

A dark room, one only lit by the white flashes and static along the screens in front of the woman whose eyes were slitted with only red and her pupils had shrunk with only the sense of madness that the DWMA was made to fight against.

"It's coming along, ma'am. It shouldn't be so long before we may begin." One of the men, face hidden among the other men in the room, spoke and all of them working on computers.

The sound of tapping from the fingers hitting the keyboard echoed as the woman's smirk grew much too wide for her own face while she slowly nodded. "Excellent."

On each individual screen, filling the whole room which had supposedly looked small, twenty lights and different faces scattered over them, some of them repeating the same face in different angles or times. "Dear Aunt Medusa and Aunt Shaula did their best. Then again, so did my mother but… I suppose the old generation of madness simply can't beat the new generation."

"I couldn't agree more Lady Widow." A man spoke with a smirk as he walked towards her, hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed in a suit, with Black Slicked back hair. Widow turned around and smiled holding out her arms as he walked towards her kissing her cheek.

"How much longer until we can take out that damned academy?" He asked with a low growl.

"Not long. I have widows everywhere watching their every move. Take a look." she spoke, motioning towards all of the monitors. "I have over a thousand spiders roaming around in DWMA and not to mention even more around Death City." she laughed. "My mother may have been smart, cunning. However, I found the weaknesses in her plans and made them stronger. Not to put aside the madness."

Widow walked to another room, the man following close behind her. She motioned in front of her. "This, is seeping madness, slowly into the city." Standing in front of her was a huge tube like machine. Black blood rested inside as tubes ran out on each side of it, making it into a smoke like form as it exited the building and into the outside.

"Slowly isn't how I like to do things." The man said with a sigh. She turned and held his cheeks with her hands.

"My love, things will happen in due time. By seeping the madness slowly into the city it will attack the weak souls' immune systems a lot faster. Making them slowly fall deeper into my demands...However, there is one child I need." They walked back into the rom with all of the monitors and she motioned towards one screen in particular. It revealed a girl with silver hair and dull green eyes.

"Angel Stein is her name." Widow spoke. The man smirked.

"Stein?" He questioned. She nodded with a grin.

"The man my aunt Medusa wanted in her clutches. The ultimate meister known to existence. However his daughter...Might be as strong as him. " She sat the man down as she stood above him speaking cooly. "She not only inherited her madness, but somehow retained black blood as well. However, until I have my hands on her, it remains dormant. Waiting to be awakened. Not only would she be a slave of mine to do my bidding, however she would also be ten times as strong as a normal kishin. As if she had already taken a hundred souls. She would be a kishin without all the work and hassle."

"How are you planning on capturing her?" The man asked as he slowly stood with a smirk.

"The academy is throwing a ball, so, I plan on resurrecting witches that have died, Red, Craft, and Jinx. Three witches that were unstoppable during their time. Then, having them help aid us in our plan."

The man smirked wrapping his arms around Widow's waist and murmuring beside her ear. "You...are a diabolical genius, my love." He kissed softly beneath her jaw. Widow chuckled before wrapping her arms around his neck with a smirk.

"Soon." She began, whispering against his lips. "The world will be ours."


End file.
